Forgotten
by writings of an M nature
Summary: Draco and Harry had seen each other a few times. Harry knew Draco had fallen for him and needed a quick get away. Slash


Harry pulled Draco closer, pulling his cloak tight so his hips ground against his. Their faces pressed together, they began to undress each other, removing their clothes in a lustful hurry. Once both teens were stood in their boxers, they became less passionate and more ferocious. The dark haired boy moved from the lips of his lover, licking his cheek and moving to his neck, where he began to kiss and lick. Malfoy tossed his head up in pleasure and began to lightly moan.

Harry continued to move down, kissing Draco's nipples and moving down to his navel, never removing his mouth. As he reached Draco's underwear line, he looked up into the blue eyes above him. He needed no more encouragement. The bulging boxers of Malfoy were pulled down at once, where his erection sprung free. In a moment, Harry had taken it into his mouth and had begun to suck it and lick it. He knew he was doing well as he saw Draco's head flick back, and his hips thrust forward. The moan that escaped him was loud and turned Harry on more. Draco looked down to see the black haired boy bobbing up and down on his cock. The silence was only broken by Maylfoy's moans and the occasional slurp from Potter.

Draco grabbed Harry under the shoulders and pulled him up as came close to cumming and returned the favour; he went straight onto his knees and took Potter's dick in his mouth. Harry's moan was by far the loudest. Grabbing onto the blonde hair, he pulled it closer to his groin, Draco being forced to take the entire length of Harry's cock into his mouth.

Draco had learnt to control his gag reflex over the last few months, it was only this year, their 6th, that Harry and Draco had begun to talk and hook up. They had started in the toilets with wanking each other and kissing, it had quickly escalated to sex, each having to find means of making their dormitory free. Harry had thought immediately of his invisibility cloak, he had sneaked Draco under it, into the Gryffindor common room, passing straight through to the dormitory. To ensure no one could burst in, Harry had found a charm that would turn the handle into a dog's mouth that would growl at and bite anyone who tried to open the door.

Harry couldn't think straight, he was experiencing full pleasure all over his body. Before he knew it, he was getting close to cumming and pulled Draco off before he spunked. He pushed Malfoy onto Dean Thomas' bed and layed him on his stomach. The black haired boy pulled the blonde haired boy's arse cheeks apart and moved into. He spat on the puckered hole a few times, watching his saliva collect, before diving in and licking it. Harry pushed his tongue, deeper and deeper into Draco's hole. Draco lay, hard as a rock, squirming on the bed, moaning with pleasure and anticipation of what was obvious to follow.

Harry decided he had made the hole wet enough and lined himself up to push in. He lay ontop on Draco and began to kiss his neck as he slowly slid himself in. Instantly he felt Malfoy's hole tense, making it tighter and more pleasurable for Potter. The black haired boy pushed until his groin rested on the blonde's arse cheeks.

The slow, sensual moan that escaped Malfoy told Potter he was doing good. He slowly withdrew and plunged back in, as Draco pushed back, so Harry was in fully, his balls slapped against the bare arse of Malfoy.

Together, they built a steady rhythm, the pair lost in the pleasure they were experiencing. After a steady few minutes, Harry withdrew. Draco turned and met the green eyes. Before the blonde hair boy could ask why he had stopped, he had been flipped so he was on his back. Harry climbed off the bed and dragged Draco to the edge and pushed his legs up. Potter lined himself up and pushed in and leaned forward. The green eyes were transfixed on the blue. The black haired boy forced himself forward, forcing Malfoy's legs up. The boys' lips met, tongues intertwining.

Through every thrust, Harry felt Draco breathe out. Harry straightened up, looking at Draco and his stiff dick, he wrapped his hand around it and pumped. "I'm close," came the voice of Draco in a mutter, his voice uneven from the pleasure. "Me too," Harry replied. The black haired boy sped up, thrusting harder and harder into the blonde haired boy. "I'm gonna cum," Potter said, in a hoarse voice, as he neared orgasm. With a final push, he felt his balls empty into Malfoy. He stood, exhausted, but he knew his work was not over. He and Draco had always agreed to keep each other equally satisfied.

Harry pulled out of Draco, and got onto his knees. The blonde haired boy sat up, grabbed the head of Potter and forced it down on his cock. Harry took the full length of Draco into his mouth and began to suck. Harry's gag reflex was not as trained as Draco's, but when Malfoy's moans became louder and louder, Harry knew he was doing good. "I'm cumming," the blonde haired boy yelled, as Potter's mouth filled with Malfoy's cum. In an instant, Harry had swallowed the load of spunk.

Harry leant forward and kissed Draco firmly on the lips.

It had been a week since Harry and Draco's escapade in the Gryffindor Boys' Dorm and the owl with the note:

_Draco, meet me at the room of requirement at 4:15 today, Harry_

had flown away before he could have replied. After a day with no lessons shared with any Gryffindors, Draco dumped his bag in the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory, and headed for the 7th corridor. Standing at a blank patch of wall, Draco closed his eyes, and recited in his head, "I need the room were all magical objects are hidden, I need the room were all magical objects are hidden, I need the room were all magical objects are hidden." He knew it had worked before he had finished the third word of the 3rd repetition. A pair of magnificent oak doors had appeared before him.

Draco stepped over the threshold and the doors closed. Having lived in this room for half of the year, Draco knew it well. He wandered around until he heard voices. Following them, he went through a maze of enormous chess pieces and a trophy the size of a hippogriff. Draco turned left and stopped.

Draco stood, staring at the sight before him. Ginny had leaned in, and pressed her lips against Potter's. Hollowness was what the blonde-haired boy felt; he was empty; his throat dry; his head pounding. Malfoy looked, with hopeless longing. It wasn't the Weasley girl's fault, he had never been able to show his feelings.

Feeling his eyes water and throat close, he turned away and ran. Tears streamed down his face as he sprinted from the Room of Hidden Objects, heading for the Slytherin Common Room.

As he ran, he thought of all the times he and Harry had spent together and cursed under his breath. It all made sense now, Harry had only used him for sex; for what he had wanted.

Draco flew through the Slytherin Common Room, into the Dorm. He grabbed the note he had received at breakfast and yelled, "Incendio" as it ignited and turned to ash.


End file.
